pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim (Netflix series)
| image = | caption = | genre = TBA | format = TBA | creator = Craig Kyle, Greg Johnson | director = TBA | producer = Legendary Entertainment, Polygon Pictures | writer = Craig Kyle Greg Johnson | starring = TBA | music = TBA | cinematography = TBA | editor = TBA | distributor = | release = 2020Netflix's Pacific Rim Anime Is Coming in 2020, Confirmed for Two Seasons | runtime = TBA | seasons = TBA | channel = | run = 2 Seasons | language = , | budget = TBA | preceded_by = Pacific Rim: Uprising | followed_by = TBA }} The "Pacific Rim Netflix Series" is an upcoming project produced and distributed by Legendary Entertainment and Polygon Pictures in association with .Netflix Announces Anime series based Pacific Rim and Altered Carbon The series is slated for a 2020 release, and is confirmed to run for two seasons.Netflix's Pacific Rim Anime Will Have 2 Seasons, Premiere In 2020 Story :To be Added Background Pre-Production The untitled Pacific Rim series was announced November 7, 2018. The series was among a hundred announced or returning produced by Netflix as their first "content showing" for , , and .'Pacific Rim' and 'Altered Carbon' Anime Projects Among Netflix's New Slate of Asian OriginalsPacific Rim and Altered Carbon anime shows are coming to Netflix Craig Kyle, co-writer of , and Greg Johnson, head writer of the were announced as the series s. July 2019, during the , Legendary Entertainment announced the series would debut in 2020 with an initial plan for two seasons. The -based animation company, Polygon Pictures, would co-produce the series. Elie Dekel, vice president of brand development and consumer products for Legendary Entertainment, cited that the production would be one of the most expensive for Netflix's original anime series.Dkel: "The series will be produced by Legendary in partnership with Tokyo’s Polygon Pictures. “is one of the biggest budget anime series I’ve had the pleasure of working on, and I think that speaks to the commitment of Netflix and Legendary anime” said Dekel." Format The untitled Pacific Rim series will be , building upon the story of the original film and Pacific Rim: Uprising. The series will follow a brother and his twin sister piloting an abandoned Jaeger across hostile territory in search of their parents.Hollywood Reporter: "Pacific Rim. Returning to the epic battle of Kaiju and Jeagers, this original anime series will expand upon the story of the first two live action movies and follow two siblings — an idealistic teenage boy and his naïve younger sister — who are forced to pilot an abandoned Jaeger across a hostile landscape in a desperate attempt to find their missing parents. Co-showrunners: Craig Kyle (Thor: Ragnarok) and Greg Johnson (X-Men: Evolution). Production Company: Legendary Entertainment (Kong: Skull Island; Pokemon: Detective Pikachu)." Episodes :To be Added Main characters :To be Added Cast :To be Added Trivia :To be Added Notes References Category:Animated Series Category:Tie-Ins